The invention relates to a blank for forming a cuboid wrapping for groups of cigarette packs (bundles), comprising a front wall, a rear wall, longitudinal walls and a longitudinal flap which is located on a free longitudinal side of the front wall or rear wall in order to form an overlap with the longitudinal wall which is free in the folded and closed wrapping, and comprising end flaps which are located on end sides of the front wall, the rear wall and a longitudinal wall in order to form end walls, in which blank each of the two end sides is associated with an outer end flap (cover flap) which extends over the entire face of an end wall, and in which the other end flaps have a significantly smaller width in the longitudinal direction of the blank.
Such blanks are cut from a larger sheet of paper, paper-board or cardboard. It is important to keep the waste which is produced as a result of the interspaces between the individual blanks to a minimum. Another important aspect is the fact that the bundle which is made with the aid of the blank is a mass product and buyers are use to a certain shape and way of handling. If possible, neither shape nor handling properties should be affected by a modification of the blank.